Most Special Day
by animeisheart
Summary: This day is not just any other day. December 25 is not just Christmas but is also Karma Akabane's birthday. Aside from that, this is the most special day for him and for Okuda Manami. KarmaXOkuda / Karmanami fanfic :)


Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not being active lately. It's almost Christmas here in our country and this is my present to all Karmanami fans! :)

Summary: This day is not just any other day. December 25 is not just Christmas but is also Karma Akabane's birthday. Aside from that, this is the most special day for him and for Okuda Manami. KarmaXOkuda / Karmanami fanfic :)

Manami Okuda woke up early in the morning. "It's Christmas Day," she thought as she starred at the window, enjoying the sight of snow outside. She went to the bathroom and started preparing for the day. Once she's dressed up, she went downstairs and greeted her parents a merry christmas. She hugged them tightly and everyone went to the living room to open their presents and to enjoy the coziness of the room.

For Manami's parents, this day is a bittersweet day. But they hid their loneliness to their daughter for this is the last day that they will be together again. Still, they're very happy for their daughter for finding her true happiness.

When it was 11am, Manami got up from the couch and went upstairs with her mother. They need to prepare for this very special day.

Karma Akabane woke up and headed straight to the window. He opened it and enjoyed the cool breeze. It was his daily routine every winter. Today is his birthday, December 25, and he never felt so happy all his life. But the reason for that is not because of his birthday.

He was enjoying the silence when his phone vibrated. He immediately reached for his cellphone and read the birthday greetings from his friends at Kunugigaoka. One message made him smile. It was Manami Okuda's. After reading and replying to all the messages, he turned it off and started preparing for the special day.

Manami Okuda is having her hair styled by her mother. She can't help but look at the mirror in front of her. When her cellphone rang, she reached for it and read Karma's reply. Two sentences that made her smile. "Thank you Manami. I'll see you later."

It was 5pm when all preparations were done. Manami Okuda was seated in their car and she saw her parents cry. She hugged them and thanked them for everything. Her parents are so proud of her. They were overjoyed of Manami's success in life. She heard her father say to her mother that they shouldn't cry on their daughter's most special event in life. With that, her mother stopped crying and smiled for Manami.

It was a 20-minute ride from Manami's house to the church. She's never been so nervous all her life. Inside the car, she could see her friends chattering while waiting for the others. Most of the invited guests are her classmates from her former school, Kunugigaoka.

And standing at the altar wearing a black formal wear that suited him very well is the person whom she always admire, Karma Akabane. He was waiting for her and not a single sign of nervousness can be seen in the red-haired boy's face. She could still remember their first encounter at the Old Building's library. Since then, they've always been together and they even became assassination partners. She can still remember every moment that she shared with him, all good and bad memories. They both cherished those memories. Last year on the same day, Karma Akabane had proposed to her. Both of their parents are very happy for them. And on this day, their friends and families will witness their wedding.

She stepped out of the car and readied herself to walk at the church isle as the choir melodiously sing. She perfectly wore her white gown and greeted all her friends with a smile. She saw her closest friends, Kayano, Nagisa, Kanzaki, and Sugino. During her third year of junior high school, these are her closest friends. And the most special person is right in front of her. She greeted Karma with a smile. She was also greeted by Karma with a smile. Soon, they exchanged vows and ended the wedding ceremony with their first kiss.

This was the moment that they've been waiting for. It's more than just Christmas day. On December 25, exactly the same day as Karma's birthday is their wedding day.


End file.
